Since We Were Kids (LevixOC)
by Fluttershoo
Summary: "Hey, Levi," I called under my breath "do you really want to go down there? You can live with me, please don't go back." I bit back tears as I clenched my fist tighter. He didn't reply, of course, I knew what that meant. "If you're going to go down there then I'm gonna join you." I looked over to him with honest integrity. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Levi," I called under my breath "do you really want to go down there? You can live with me, please don't go back." I bit back tears as I clenched my fist tighter.

He didn't reply, of course, I knew what that meant.

"If you're going to go down there then I'm gonna join you." I looked over to him with honest integrity. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Percy..." Levi looked to me, with that dull glare. Even as a toddler he had a tinge of that expression, but it wasn't quite there. But now that he's twelve and I'm ten its had plenty of years to intensify.

"I don't think people will accept a guy like you down there, Percy; you're too girly." I laughed in response. Yeah well maybe I'm so 'girly' is because I am a girl you twat. Maybe if you'd remember me telling you you'd understand. But as long as my father wishes for a son I'll do my best to be a son instead of a daughter.

I punched him lightly on the arm.

"I'll show you I can beef up like you, just you watch Levi." I gave a smile as I flexed my, practically nonexistent, muscles. He gave a light laugh in response. I always enjoyed humoring him, anything to make him happy since what's happened...

"Tch, right." He pushed me and I quickly caught myself. I laughed and he did too.

Promise me Levi, you'll never forget how to smile.

_It's been twenty years since then and here we are now, on our umpteenth expedition beyond the walls..._

"Why are they all heading toward the wall?" I questioned as I took a quick breath as another titan headed our direction. Sighing I prepared myself, a mere five meter class. Should be quick since it looks like they're all starting to ignore us like aberrants.

"Oi, are you just going to gawk?" A familiar voice called. Typical of Levi to whip me back into shape.

Quickly I headed toward the ridiculous looking titan. It's face forever stuck in a moronic smile, the corners of it's lips curling upward disgustingly.

"Die you bastard!" Swinging toward it with my maneuver gear, quickly I avoided its random swinging fist and slashed the nape of its neck with ease.

Jeez, they're all heading straight for the gate. What the Hell happened, unless, but no, there's no way... They couldn't have breached the walls again!

"What're you doing out here, Percy." I turned around from my current spot on the roof. I enjoyed watching the stars and tonight they shined brightly.

"Just enjoying the stars." I replied before looking back up.

"Tch, how typical of you. I've never met such a dreamy-eyed guy." He took a seat next to me before peering upward as well.

"I've never met such a clean freak before, let alone a clean freak guy." I nudged right back at him. I received no response. However, I didn't really need one, just one another's company seems to speak enough. Not that he'd go on and on with conversations, or me, but over the years words haven't even been necessary.

"Hey, Levi." I started off.

"Yeah?" He replied as if slightly annoyed.

"What would you do if I died?" I questioned from nowhere.

"Don't think of that stuff." He replied to my question, of course he wouldn't answer.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's gonna happen. One way or another, age, titan, injury, suicide-" Levi cut me off with a harsh glare. From there I instantly knew to pipe down.

"Sorry, it's just been on my mind lately, with seeing so many of us die. It's hard to go on like that without thinking about 'maybe I should join them and escape this reality'." I threw my arms behind me and landed on my back.

"That's normal I suppose." Levi agreed with me.

"If you died, I'd never be able to do things the same ever again." I kept a straight face although deep down inside the thought of Levi dying killed me... I can only imagine the impacts it would hold on everyone. Another great man gone and humanity loses its chances of survival, not mention the loss of a childhood friend.

I looked up to the stars consequently as tried to get comfortable with the rigid tiles of the roof pressing into my sore back.

I wonder if those stars are beings that have died, maybe even looking down on us from that huge black abyss we call the sky.

My eyes darted over to the moon, it's grays and whites smiling down upon me with that lonely glow as if were wishing no loneliness would find you like it has found the moon. I mean when I think about it, I feel so... bad, for the moon. It's up there looking down on us and it can't see it's own beauty when all it can see is rippled reflections that aren't true; they're distorted in a way to make the moon believe it's ugly.

I don't know why I think this...

"It's getting late." Levi piped up before standing.

"Yeah I guess." I replied blankly, my thoughts still with the stars.

"Come on," he offered me a hand I took it "let's get some sleep." And with that we both headed off to bed...


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning I rose from my bed, the snores of my peers acting as an alarm. Yawning I sat up and stretched and walked out of the room quietly; I need to get dressed before everyone else wakes up.

It's been habit since day one to wake up hours before everyone else due to my body parts. By the looks of it from the window there's still some night hours left, not many though. Hurrying up I headed to the shower rooms, towel and uniform in hand. God it reeks in here, like sweat and shit. I wonder how the girl's rooms smell… Man, if Levi were here he'd be so pissed.

Pumping the faucet mechanism warm water ejected from the spout and I doused myself, head first. It was barely warm, I guess the boiler just got turned on if that's the case. Goosebumps traveled down my spine and I soaped myself up from head to toe, grime and dirt spilled to the drain diluted with water.

Sighing I finally doused myself again in water before drying off with my towel, however my attention was suddenly turned to the sound someone opening the door. Shit, you'd think after all these years I wouldn't let my guard down.

Quickly I pressed my body against the wall and tried not to make a noise against the semi-wet tiles.

"Disgusting." That voice, shit, it's Levi. Since when does he wake up this early? Wait… The boiler, it was already on before I came in here, he must've turned it on. Jeez, how do I manage to overlook these things, I need to be more careful. But what is he even doing in here?

"Damn that rusty faucet…" I see, well, I guess that explains it.

My toe slipped slightly against the drain and I quickly corrected myself causing a speaking noise.

"Eh, who's there. If it's one of you recruits you need to learn how to properly clean this shit hole." I could hear footsteps come near me and my heart raced. How am I supposed to get out?! It's one big open area, there's no way to get around him.

Maybe I can just hide my breasts behind my gear, yeah, that's my best hope. Better to try than just give in all together.

"Oi, Percy," Levi called, currently I had my back turned to him "what're you doing up so early?" He questioned.

"Oh uhm, just woke up early is all." I turned my head and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. My eyes darted down to the currently shirtless Corporal, the only thing covering him was a towel fasted around his waist.

Holy shit, he's got one Hell of a body… My face flushed slightly as I discretely studied him.

"I see, tell your peers to get their sorry asses to clean this place. It reeks…" He looked to the side before walking over to a faucet.

"R-Right, they've been lazy, but I'll tell them." I nodded eagerly before pressing my clothes against my chest fearing my breasts would become obvious. Slowly I crept away keeping my eye on the back of Levi before he undid the towel and I quickly looked the other way, no way I could see him like that… Then, out of nowhere my foot came into contact with some sort of fabric that was drenched. I accidentally placed my weight on it and slipped backward landing on my rear.

"Shit…" I called as I rubbed my lower back. A realization washed over me, my clothes, I dropped them.

"Huh? Are you okay?" He turned around and quickly I tried to sit up but couldn't gain any traction on the wet tiles. I inwardly cursed myself as I could feel the universe curse me.

He offered me a hand, but quickly he pulled it away as he leaned over to get a look at my face. Now, my breasts aren't anything to boast about, they average and pretty whatever but I still have cleavage when in certain positions. There's no way they can pass as pectorals when like that, God, I hate these damn sacks of fat, all they ever do is get in the way.

Frightened I looked upward to see Levi's face completely blank.

"I-I can-" Levi drew his hand back, his eyes hidden. I'm so going to get it...

"My office, immediately." And with that I could get the sense my presence was unwanted; quickly I gathered my clothes before changing in the bathroom. He's going to whip my ass, fuck...

Nervousness set in as I looked at myself in the mirror. My chest can easily be hidden with the proper wrappings but now I don't know if I should even bother, will he tell Erwin, and if he does, what will Erwin even do? I'm sure they couldn't go publishing information like that unless they deemed it necessary.

* * *

"C-Corporal." I quietly stated, Levi merely stood there looking out the window. My heart pounded fearing what he would say. "Um, Levi, I'm very sorry…" That's all I could say? Man, my brain is just full of shit.

"This isn't a matter of apologies, Percy." He brought his hand to his face and I slapped myself mentally. I've never been good with these kinds of situations...

"I understand, but um, what do you plan on doing…?" I inquired shyly.

"Good question, what exactly would you do." Oh God so now he's turning this on me.

"W-Well, first I would tell Captain Erwin, u-uh, remove me from my current sleeping quarters… Even forcibly resign me from the Survey Corps if it meant that much…" I looked down, I felt tears in my eyes but now wasn't the time to sob.

"I see, well, how many years has it been since you've joined, or rather, known me." His eyes peered to me, cold and harsh.

"I've lost count." I clasped my hands in one another and nervously fiddled with my fingernails.

Silence fell over us for a moment.

"Although, Levi, I did tell you once…" Would now be the time to tell him? Might as well.

"When we were kids I told you, although I don't remember if you were listening to me or not. I didn't think it mattered how people viewed me, I just wanted to live up to my father's wishes as his son not his daughter." I explained as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Your father?" he questioned. I only peered to the side.

"Yes, my father. He was a really kind man before my mother died due to sickness, from there he lost it and claimed it would've been better to have a son." I explained lowly. Levi acknowledged this before turning around to face me.

"Hm, well, I agree with you on not deeming this information important. Although, I will have to punish you for lying to me and everyone else." He administrated and I quickly nodded my head totally agreeing.

"T-Thank you, Levi." I bowed and saluted him. A weight had been removed from my shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Packing up my belongings, or what little I had of them, I carried the box close to my chest. Where am I going to sleep now? I don't think they'll place me with Petra or Hanji given it isn't my place to reside in their quarters.

Taking a deep breath I walked up to Levi's office, earlier he had told me to do so after packing.

Knocking gently I waited for an answer.

"Come in." A grouchy voice called from the other side.

"Uh I brought my stuff like you said to." I walked in closing the door behind me with my butt.

"Finally, took you long enough. Anyways, you are to follow me, I'll show you to your room." Briskly he walked past me and I did my best to follow.

However the walk was very short. We merely moved past a few rooms until I was greeted by two doors adjacent to one another.

"This is the only room we have that isn't occupied. You'll be sleeping next to my room." Wait, so my room is right next to his?

"You better not snore, these walls are as thin as paper." Grabbing a key from his pocket he unlocked the room that would serve as a place for me to sleep.

"Same goes for you, as a kid you mumbled in your sleep." I jabbed at him before entering the dusty room. I turned to look at Levi who's face went dark.

"Filthy, we'll have to clean the damn room." He growled and I giggled slightly.

"If I catch you making a mess... your sorry ass will pay." His icy eyes peered over to me before slamming the door behind me. The rush of air sent dust flying in the sunlight that seeped through the skylight.

Giving a light smile I turned to face the interior of my room. This is going to take a while to clean...

_-Levi's POV-_

Returning to his office he could feel his shoulders grow heavy with pressing thoughts.

For a while now he had been dealing with a 'gay scare' as some people call it. His own childhood friend being the causer of such conflict.

But now knowing his-no, her, true sex it relieved some of his stress.

Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose. While yes, he now knew he wasn't gay, he didn't know whether to actually tell anyone about this.

Entering his office he closed the door behind him before sitting at his desk.

Raveling his fingers together he placed his head on his hands as his arms supported the weight.

He needed to take responsibility.

If anyone were to find out, they'd surely be all over her. While as a male she was considered handsome in girlish way, but as a female she'd be referred to as straight-up cute. No way was he going to allow guys to gawk at her, no, he'd surely kill them and feed their remains to titans if they did. Only he was allowed to look at her that way now.

_-Percy's POV-_

Yawning I walked down the old, wooden stairs. They creaked under my weight but it wasn't as if I were trying to be stealthy. Currently I needed some coffee, I had been told it was going to be a late night with lots of paperwork to finish in regards to finances and provisions.

Entering the kitchen a few candles lit the room up, a glow receded on to the walls and flickered constantly.

In the other room I could make out some people talking, most likely Levi's squad; it isn't unusual for them to be up at this hour.

Making preparations for my drink I sat down and closed my eyes for a moment. I thought of Levi and how he was _really_ reacting to this new discovery. Since childhood he never really shared any emotion aside from hatred, animosity, anger, agitation and whatnot.

Sighing I opened my eyes only to be greeted by a face hovering in front of mine.

Startled I jumped a bit, bumping foreheads with Levi. What was he doing?

"Ow..." I rubbed over the aching area on my forehead.

"Tch, falling asleep on the job?" He stepped back and took a seat next to me, I laughed slightly and watched a flame dance in the darkness.

"I haven't gotten good sleep in a while, I couldn't help but rest my eyes." Rubbing the back of my head sheepishly I explained this.

"No one sleeps well." He commented trying to point out I'm nothing special. I silently agreed.

"So, uhm, do you have paperwork tonight as well?" I tried to make small talk.

"Of course, I always have paperwork to do moron." He replied nonchalantly.

"I have a mountain of work tonight, I don't think I'm going to sleep at all..." Realizing that this was probably going to end up being true I sighed and looked to the side rather anxiously not looking forward to a night in my new room.

I've always been terrible with adjusting to new living environments.

"Hardly anyone sleeps now, with the walls being kicked as if they were as thin as paper, no one feels safe. Those filthy beasts can break them any time they'd like. But why didn't they do that a hundred years ago?" He questioned, a glimmer in his eye shone.

"There must be something that's changed since then, it could be Eren..." I commented with a sinking feeling pressing into my chest.

"We'll have answers once we get to that fucking basement. You'd think his father would've told up a while back, the nerve of that bastard..." He trailed off, anger slightly seeping into his voice. Shuddering I thought about how Levi was correct.

"Maybe he had his reasons, we just have to be thankful Eren and Mikasa made it out alive." I tried to offer a more optimistic light.

"Tch, he should be in prison. So many have died already, he could be held responsible." With that Levi stood before fixing two glasses of coffee for the both of us.

Steam rose and wavered from the cups, I took the one he held out for me.

Of course he preferred his coffee black, I just liked a little bit of milk and sugar in mine.

Observing how Levi drank from his cup I imitated him hoping to maybe cheer him up.

"What the Hell are you doing." He questioned before taking another sip.

"I'm trying to drink from my cup like you do but I can't..." In defeat I used the handle of the mug to drink my beverage "Which reminds me, why do you hold it like that? Are you trying to make it 'humanity's strongest cup holding hold'." I joked lightly, rolling his eyes he treated me as if I were a daft child.

"The handle has the most germs." He took another sip, the steam flowing past his features.

"Oh I see, well, that's where everyone put's their mouth." I pointed out.

"A hand is much more filthy." He retorted before placing his drink down. Taking a gulp of my own coffee I stretched by intertwining my fingers behind my back and raising my chest.

"You're wrappings aren't tight enough." He observed.

Instantly I dropped my arms to my sides eyeing the very small rounded mounds.

"God, I hate breasts." I sighed "All they ever do is get in the way and give guys all the more reason to rape us." I cupped my palms over the lumps and pushed them together nonchalantly. What girl doesn't mess with their boobs, just because, well, boobs.

"What the fuck are you doing." Levi asked harshly, I looked to him forgetting I he was a man and I a woman.

"Sorry-eh? Is that blood coming from your nose?" I pointed to the tiny trickle of liquid revealing itself from his nostril.

He looked downward before scowling and dabbing the crimson with a napkin.

"The weather has been dry lately, a nosebleed isn't unusual around this time of the year." He explained, I nodded in agreement. I remember waking up with dried blood all over my face one morning. It were as if my face were having it's own menstrual cycle.

"Yeah I know, also kind of warm. Lately it had been getting to the point I could barely sleep in my bed with clothes on." I commented.

"If you had been caught doing that you would've been kicked out." Levi's eyes darted toward me.

"Well I never did it, I knew it was too risky." Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear I looked back to the flame, the wax dripped down the side and the candle half of what it had been earlier. We must've been talking longer than I thought.

Yawning I stood.

"Better get started on our work, it's already pretty late." Taking my cup and Levi's, I washed them before drying them off.


	4. Chapter 4

Currently he lay in bed, he had finished unusually early and had managed to find the time to rest.

However, his mind was far too busy to allow sleep to overtake his body.

Displeased he tossed onto his side looking to the wall that separated the two comrades. Was she sleeping? Or, rather, still hard at work?

Taking a deep breath he rose from the old bed. He lit a candle and walked over to the bathroom only to stop at his mirror.

His figure was muscular but badly beaten with scars that adorned his being and mind.

Brushing it off he continued to the faucet to wash his face.

He knew there was no way he would get sleep tonight with all these pressing thoughts.

However before laying his digits on the pump an abrupt knocking disturbed him. Curious as to who it was at this hour he answered.

"What do you want." Rather bored he called.

"It's me, Percy." A faint voice called from the other side.

"Come in." With that the doorknob turned and thus entered the unusually curvy figure of a friend.

"Oi, you aren't wearing your wrappings." He pointed out sternly. She looked to the side guilty of the accusation.

"About that... I couldn't get comfortable enough to relax with them on." She explained. Sighing he decided to move on.

"What do you want at this hour." He walked over to his bedside and sat down.

"Well... I couldn't sleep." He watched as her eyes studied over his build with a slight blush accumulating on her cheeks. Inwardly he felt triumphant.

"Tch, what reason does that give you to enter your Commander's personal quarters?" He scolded, Percy smiled.

"I figured you'd be awake so I decided to pay you a visit, you know, given you are my closest friend." She smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Brat, I am your superior not a friend." Commenting he crossed his arms.

"Pfft, right." She walked over to him and poked his head between his eyes. Quickly he grasped her hand and drew it back as a warning. "Since when do you act so tough when it's just you and me. Don't tell me this is because-" He cut her off.

"I'm still your higher up." He growled before looking to the side.

"Sheesh, well I made the mistake of bugging you at this hour. I guess I'll take my leave then." Sounding dejected she explained this. Walking over to the door she frowned before looking back and lightly closing the door.

A pang of guilt bothered him; while he needed to erase all current emotions toward her, he didn't need to be so ruthless. He could be 'friendly', or, as friendly as someone like him could be. Why change that now? There was no point in doing so, besides he'd only push her away. But, maybe, somewhere deep down inside he wanted her to fuck off.

While he did enjoy her presence, he needed to focus on the actual problems that did matter. Often he had to remind himself that he could not experience emotion, after all, he was only a knight to the human race. His soul purpose was to merely eradicate and follow orders. He could not allow his iron will to sway under some mere attraction.

The thought was silly really. To change now? After all he had gone through? It disgusted him really.

Suppressing emotions was something he was awfully good at, too good at. Still, he needed to be reminded of the collar he wore, what it represented.

"Why do I feel so upset?" She mused to herself as she clawed at her own hand. Lately she had gotten into the habit of causing harm to herself when under pressure or stress. Blood trickled down her fingernail but she paid little mind to it. The pain didn't bug her. "Whatever, I'll just sleep…" With that she sighed and pulled back her blankets before settling down; her body pressing the old springs of the mattress. However sleep did manage to find her and off she drifted into the folds of her unconscious mind as it lay wide awake in her cranium.

In the other room the older man had settled down in his own bed, yet sleep did not comfort him. Rather the thoughts of his own mind tortured him. With all his might he tried to suppress and erase any feeling that had made the mistake of showing itself to him. But, he just couldn't shake the feeling of… longing, want for intimacy, craving for that one person.

He wanted to take that thought and bite its neck with ferocity that would kill it in one single tear of flesh. He'd swallow the thought whole and destroy and bit that remained.

However he couldn't bring himself to do it. He bowed to it like a dog performing a trick before bowing its head accepting its reward.

Clenching his fist he rolled over to his side and rested his eyes. Sleep did not comfort him; rather, it delayed the inevitable.


	5. Chapter 5

A sudden banging forced her awake.

Jolting up from her bed she quickly collected herself and wrapped sheets around her exposed body. Who could it be to pound the door like that?

"Wake up; it's already nine, moron." Of course, Levi. Sighing she allowed her body to fall lax realizing it was merely him. Mornings had never been her strong suit but that was no excuse to wake up later than she already had. Why had he even let her sleep in anyways? Surely he of all people is extremely prompt. Could it be that he allowed her the extra time to rest? No, surely her Captain would never allow her such niceties after all of this time.

Rising from her bed she stretched before gathering her needed uniform for the day. If she wasn't mistaken, today was Sunday and that meant a day of rest as decreed by the king in favor of religions, particularly the Wall-ists.

Usually these days passed with a sort of torpor with nothing to do for the muscles of the Survey Corps. Higher ups, such as Erwin or Levi always had matters to tend to but their orders were not sent to the operators such as Percy or Petra to exercise until the next day.

Some, if they had the money or time, visited their families if they really had any. But as far as Percy's bloodline went, she was the last of her name. Percy Grace Thorpe, a name she since had long forgotten. Before her mother's death she'd yell for her using her full name in times of frustration or anger. But her father never used those names, just old Percy.

Opening her door she walked out to the old, creaking hallway that squealed when you stepped on it.

Running her hand through her black hair she yawned before heading down to the kitchen; her stomach beckoned for something to fill her guttural void that had developed over night.

The smell of coffee wafted up the stairs and she followed gladly. She could use something to wake her up.

"…You're trying to talk like Levi again aren't you Olou?" A familiar voice called. Petra sounded slightly frustrated with Aurou as usual.

"Tch, of course not…" He grumbled in response.

As Percy entered the room everyone turned and greeted her with questions.

"What're you doing up so late?" Eld questioned blatantly.

"Levi woke me up late." She stated in response before heading over to a steaming pot filled with coffee.

Everyone seemed to stop dead for a good few seconds before Olou spoke up.

"He woke you up late?!" He yelled before crossing his arms as if in disbelief. Raising a brow Percy turned to her peers as she poured herself a cup of the warm liquid.

"I guess he forgot to wake me up." Shrugging she added cream along with sugar before stirring her beverage with a small, metal spoon.

"Levi doesn't forget things, the only reason he'd let you wake up late is because he wanted you to." Petra observed as if putting pieces of a puzzle together in her mind. Gunther, Olou, and Eld seemed to join her as if catching onto something that had yet to be obvious to Percy.

"Well maybe he just didn't want to bother with me yet, besides, it's not like we have much to do anyways." Nonchalantly she retorted before taking a seat whilst sipping her drink. Helping herself to some biscuits placed on the center of the table she bit into them.

As if to add another volatile element to the already shaky situation, in walked Levi who seemed rather on edge; more so than usual.

"Hey Levi," started off Percy "why'd you wake me up so late?" she inquired before taking another bite of her breakfast.

He paused and the others seemed to wait on the edge of their seats curious as to why he had done so. It didn't help he had to think for a few seconds whilst glancing to the side as if thinking of an excuse.

"I forgot, it's your responsibility to wake up anyways. If you sleep in again you'll have to deal with the consequences." To all but Percy it was so obvious he was lying...


End file.
